Remembrance
by LiFe oF NeSteR
Summary: It's told from Hagrid's POV and is about his remembering people who died. its has slash implied, so if u dont like it dont read it.


Disclaimer: I do not own, or pretend to own anything you recognize.  
  
Warnings: It's going to be a slash, or at least slash is implied. Honestly, I'll say this once for the closed-minded folks, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN  
DON'T BEOTHER READING IT!!!  
  
This probably sucks, but I don't care. I am absolutely aware that I cannot write poetry, but I don't care. This is for gummie-bare, I volunteered to  
write her a Hagrid/Sev fic, and so, here it is:  
  
You left us when you went away,  
  
With a one-way ticket  
  
To die that day.  
  
I begged and begged for you to stay,  
  
To live your life  
  
And marry me.  
  
Then one day, with a knock  
  
On the door,  
  
My world came crashing  
  
To the floor.  
  
You were gone this time  
  
Without as much as a kiss for me.  
  
As Rubeus Hagrid sat on the large bed with the patchwork quilt, he thought about the past year. It had been hard for them, him and Severus. They had had to hide their relationship from the prying eyes of the world around them. They had both been out on a mission for Albus, but Severus had never returned.  
  
The half-giant clutched the sheet of parchment in his hands as though it were a lifeline. Thinking about the other man always upset the half-giant. They had hid their relationship for seven years, and for what? When freedom finally comes, they can't enjoy it. Sighing, Hagrid stood and left his cabin, and the memories behind.  
  
Dinner passed in a despondent silence as the few remaining students and teachers ate their meals. The food was the same as it had always been. The people, though, were very different. The war had hit them hard. The once full hall of students was now almost empty.  
  
He remembered when the war had finally finished and the new school term had started. There had been a handful of students at each table, each mourning the loss of a different person. After a week, the house tables were banished, and one long table was put in the center of the room. At first, each house sat separate from the other, with only the teachers mixing with the students. Now though, as Rubeus looked along the table, Slytherin students could be seen sitting and talking with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws were scattered through the table talking mostly with the teachers and Hufflepuffs.  
  
Rubeus sighed, Severus would never return, like many of his other friends. Harry, for example, had been with Severus when he had died, it had affected the poor boy so much more than it should have. It threw the boy into a state of deep depression. Harry was the only one who had known of his and Severus' relationship after walking in on the pair making out in his cabin. The memory brought a sad smile to his face. They were both dead.  
  
Ron and Hermione had died shortly after Harry. The three of them had been out on a mission for Albus when Harry had died. He had been dueling Voldemort, and had succeeded in defeating him. The other two had been killed by the remaining Death Eaters. Harry, however, had been killed by exhaustion. The last spell had destroyed the evilness of Lord Voldemort's soul.  
  
He thought back a few years, to Harry's fourth year. The year things started heading for hell. Severus had told Hagrid that he HAD to flirt with Madame Maxime; to keep up appearances, he had said. Rubeus shook his head to banish the memories as he strode back to his cabin near the forbidden forest.  
  
It had been a year since the war, and the wizarding world was still suffering its losses. It seemed that no one but close friends of Harry remembered him; the rest of the world had turned on him, again. It was stupid really; the world put Harry Potter on a pedestal for his whole life, only so they could knock him off it when he died. They had claimed that it had been Harry who had killed Ron and Hermione, even though it had been at Voldemort's hide-out.  
  
He reached his cabin; the silence that met him only saddened him more. His dog, Fang, had died in bravery. The cowardly little guy had run out barking, alerting the staff to the arrival of a group of Death Eaters. They had shot stunning spells, but Fang had dodged them. In a moment of fearlessness, the dog leaped in the way of a killing curse aimed at Rubeus. His companion was gone.  
  
Rubeus sat down at the big round table with a mug of tea. It reminded him of all the times the trio had been to see him. He could picture their smiling faces laughing with him about something or other. He remembered the times Severus had been sitting across the table from him after a Death Eater meeting. He had been discovered not long after Voldemort had risen again.  
  
His tea finished, Rubeus went to his bed with its neat patchwork quilt. What memories it held! Of all the times he and Severus had shared that very bed. The long nights they had shared for seven years. They would never happen again. He was gone, just like everyone else. Gone without as much as a kiss goodbye. He pulled his blanket up and over his head as sleep claimed him. 


End file.
